Secret of the elfs
by xxtimexx
Summary: So we're back my elpeeps and we will be taking a break from the el princess series


Its been a while huh guys well we are back -Mena and Cece

YouTube: Angel of darkness

* * *

Mena pov

I woke up from my makeshift tent. I was the first one up so I got ready. I walked out of the tent and walked down a long dirt path. I went into the forest and found a small Bush of strawberries. I plucked a couple, maybe 15 or 30,and went towards the camp. Along the way, I found a nest in the middle of the road. I took five of the eggs and put the rest on a high branch of a tree.

I ran up the path towards the I got of there, I saw that nobody was awake yet. I put the basket down and started a campfire. I got a pan from my tent and started to crack the eggs. The eggs melted onto the pan and into omelets. The rest of the eggs, I used to make a cake with the strawberries. I juiced the remaining strawberries into 5 cups.

The others were just waking up because of the smell. Rena walked out of her tent, followed by Cece, Elsword, Ray, and Raven. Rena said," Ugh…that smells so good!" I giggled but then noticed the boys trying to sneak a gulp of food. I used my powers over gravity and floated the food over to us. I said," Now you guys stop and sit down." They said," Good morning girls." They sat down next to us. I blushed when Ray sat down next to me. We started eating the eggs then the cake. We drank the juice last. I could tell everyone was full so we sat at the campfire telling stories.

I told them about the time me and Ray had met. After we finished telling stories, we started packing. I said," where are we going this time?" Elsword said," We are either going to Sydney or back to the forbidden city." We all gasped and shook our heads. The forbidden city is where everyone is sent to death. Also, for children who has powers and don't fit in to be sentenced to death. We were the only people that escape that hell hole.

Ray and Raven are both 17, which are the oldest, Elsword is 16 but he's birthday is coming up, and Me and Rena are 15. The reason I don't want to go back is because it holds a lot of painful memories inside that building. I remember all the dark and eerie corners they put me in. I was very bone chilling and spooky. They poorly fed us and if we died then they would just throw our body over a cliff. That's what happened to my parents. I was in a corner even though i could glow in the dark it's so scary. I was 14 back then. I kept crying until they would either pour dirty salt water on me or shock me till I pass out. It was so cruel back then until I met Ray.

He was running from the guards and rushed into my cell room. Next to me was a broken glass window with glass hanging loose. I doubt he would have noticed me with or without my glow. A cold breeze came thorough the window and I started to shiver. He turned around and stared at me. His icey glare staring down at me. He then softened his face and said," You ok? I didn't know this cell was occupied." I stared back at him then noticed that he reached out his hand. I scooted into the corner and coward. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his chest. I could feel his warmth like a mother holding a newborn baby.

Ray looked at me and said,"Its ok, if you feel like crying, cry on me. You don't have to be afraid of me, I'll protect you." I cried and cried on his shoulder until I couldn't cry anymore. I asked," Who are you?' He looked at me and said," My name is Ray but we need tohurry. I said," Why?" He got up and looked through the window. My stomach grolwed and I rubbed it. Ray reached into his pocket and got a sandwich. He handed it to me. I took the sandwich and ate it. After I ate the sandwich, I said," Thanks for the food Ray!" Suddenly the door broke open and Steve Ballmer came in followed by his guard troop. They grabbed us and rushed us into the wall. I struggled to get out of his grasp but his grasped tighten. I couldn't think straight all I wanted was to have a normal life...

* * *

Present time

I was blushing and I hope Ray didn't see me. I always feel at home when he's around. I got up and went down to the spring at the edge of the clearing. I joined Rena while she was talking her bath. I dipped my toe into the water and soon after my whole body. 'It felt good to be in the water relaxing,' I thought. We were starting to sing when bird launched into the sky and went south. Soon more birds joined them. I sensed something headed this way so I got out and followed Rena out to the camp. We stopped along the way and put our clothes on.

I said," Please be alright guys, we're coming!" We raced into the night sky each step getting lighter and lighter soon we were delighting through the air, thanks to Rena's gift of flight. We soon discovered that the birds were spooked by us. I was so dumbfounded that I went into my tent and fell asleep till Ray woke me up. I blinked my blue eyes and crawled out my tent. I went and sat next to Ray near the campfire. I looked into his warm brown eyes and looked down. I was blushing so crazy right now I couldn't hold my emotions. I played down on his Lap and listened as he told the stories of his ancestors and my family.…

* * *

Mena: and done!

Cece: long story

Mena: we will make more chapters as soon as we can

Ray: well I'll see you when u log online Mena

Lunar: I'm still upset with you

Mena: save it when we get on Elsword Jewish

Cece: take is away Rena & Aisha

Rena & Aisha: plz R&R


End file.
